


When I See You Again

by Guildmaster (MaritheFangirl)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaritheFangirl/pseuds/Guildmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Champion of Cyrodiil writes to her lost love, Emperor Martin Septim</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote after finishing the end of the Main Quest line in Oblivion. Really short, kind of silly, but I was sad.

My Dearest Martin,

It’s felt like an age since I’ve seen you. Sometimes, I return to the Temple, and see the statue you left behind. They made you another one in Bruma, did you know? It’s beside mine. The Heroes of the Oblivion Crises. The Emperor and his knight. We’ve come a long way since the beginning, haven’t we? A priest in a burning city, an escaped prisoner. We make quite the pair.   
It’s been quiet in Cloud Ruler Temple. Too quiet. I miss seeing you sitting with your books by the fire. Sometimes I go through your notes, it’s like having a piece of you there. Baurus has been wonderful, a true friend to me in these times. We both miss Jauffrey and you. He’s the one that suggested writing this letter to you. The Blades really don’t have much of a purpose anymore. Everyone just says that we will hold to our purpose. When the next Dragonborn emerges, we’ll be ready. But I don’t know, I’m tired of waiting.   
I used to pray to the Gods for strength and courage. For honour and victory. But now I pray for peace. Peace of mind, peace of spirit. Peace for you. Once, you told me that the Gods didn’t save us in Kvatch. That I did. You had given up on them, and maybe I did too. False words and loss of hope were seeded in me for a while. But that time has passed, for both of us.   
There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t miss you, Martin. You were a hero, one of the best this world has ever seen. I swear to you that they will never forget you, or your sacrifice. The Dragonfires might be out, but they still burn in the soul of the Empire, and I will fight to protect them. Until my dying day, I protect the Septims.   
So here I stand, at the Shrine of the Divines themselves. A brazier burns nearby, and soon this letter will be burning in there. I hope that the ashes will reach you. If not, well, then I’ll have to tell you everything myself. When I see again.

 

Love always


End file.
